Leverage
by izzabizzle
Summary: The rich and powerful take what they want, they steal it back for you. Caroline is a grifter. Klaus is a hitter. Katherine is a thief. Kol is a hacker. Rebekah is a forger. Damon is an informant. And Elijah is the mastermind. Sometimes bad guys make the best good guys. They provide... Leverage.
1. Chapter 1

So I got this idea after watching a TV show called Leverage which I absolutely love. It is going to be slightly different but hopefully you like it :)x

* * *

"2 days ago my son died because of a treatment he was getting from a firm called Hunters & Wolfe. It was a guarantee that he would get better but instead he regressed and it got worse. I've found some other families who have gone through the same thing I have Mr Mikaelson…" a red-haired woman sat in front of Elijah recounting her trauma.

"Please call me Elijah" Elijah corrected and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Elijah, all I want is to be able to prevent any other families from losing their loved ones like I did. This company is hiding something; please can you help me in any way? I know I won't be able to pay you much but I have some left over in savings" she begged him silently with her eyes.

"That won't be necessary Sasha, I will try do something about it and I will keep you updated" Elijah stood and shook her hand before walking away from the small café in Paris that they met in.

Elijah thought about the case he just got, he had been outsmarting people for years now; mostly he did it for himself. He had managed to con, steal, cheat and lie his way into getting the things he wanted. This was different though. He wasn't doing it for him but for someone else. He thought about which job he was going to do but decided he would need help for this one. And he knew exactly who he needed, luckily for him they all happened to be in France at the same time as him.

* * *

Damon was sat on one of the benches along the Pont Des Arts he was waiting for his client to come to him. He was currently holding the scandalous photos of a cheating husband. He had been an informant for the CIA, FBI and the NSA for a few years before he decided to leave to the 'dark' side. He had been ruining relationships and stealing money from vengeful spouses who were trying to catch each other. Of course half the things he supplied them with was pure unadulterated bullshit. But he had to make money somehow.

He placed the newspaper by his left side and walked off to another bench taking a seat and watching the paper nonchalantly, a few seconds later a woman scurried over to the paper and took off with it. Another job done, he managed to fetch a couple of thousand for some well photo-shopped pictures.

"Damon" he looked up and to his right finding Elijah sitting in the opposite direction and giving him a nod.

"Elijah Mikaelson, long time" Damon mused remembering his first meeting with Elijah; over the years they had helped each other out occasionally.

"Still breaking hearts I see."

"Got nothing better to do, and you have to love the irony of breaking apart love on a bridge dedicated to everlasting love, how much do you want to bet that the woman I just gave the file to has placed a lock on here with the guy she has come to hate?" Damon smirked.

"I need your help with a job," Elijah said getting to the point.

"Okay, after all I owe you after the last job we did, I didn't mean to land you so close to hot water" Damon winced remembering the police _just_ missing them.

"Come I have an apartment we will be working out of." Damon stood and followed Elijah; they went deep into the city and stopped in front of an apartment building. They climbed the two flights of stairs and entered. Damon took in his surroundings; there was a large desk with electrical equipment all over it, a large dining table that could sit eight, a fridge, a TV, a kitchen, sofas, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one you've recruited?" Damon turned to Elijah raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Elijah nodded in agreement then pulled a sealed envelope out of his suit pocket.

"I need you to use your connections as an informant to get this to another associate of mine in Marseilles" Elijah passed it to Damon who took it hesitantly.

"I can get it there by the afternoon" he fished out his phone and texted an acquaintance who picked it up 5 minutes later. Once the boy had left Damon plopped himself on the couch whilst Elijah sat at the dining table with a map spread out.

"What's the job?" Damon asked curiously, he hadn't heard anything about it yet and it was somewhat unsettling.

"You will find out when the others have arrived but for now please remove your feet off my coffee table and come help me work out where some people are." Damon huffed and made his way over to Elijah who was pointing at a star on the map, "this is where we will be going now."

* * *

"I'm not usually one for sight-seeing Elijah" Damon grumbled as tourists pushed past him to get a glimpse of the Mona Lisa, "what are we looking for?"

"That" he pointed to a curly haired brunette who was wearing a burgundy pea coat, a beige sweater, black leather jeans and black stilettos. As if on cue she turned and spotted Elijah and Damon, surprise flooding her face before it turned to indifference. She sauntered over to them.

"Hello there handsome. Oh, Elijah, nice to see you too" she purred.

"Katerina, it's been a while" he smiled in response.

"Sydney. 2000. You stalked away like a thief into the night" Katherine stated.

"Ironic seeing as you're the thief" he pointed out.

"Shhh! Don't say it so loud, there are ears everywhere" she hissed, dragging the two of them into a more secluded area.

"Oh! Hi! Damon! Nice to meet you" Damon said sarcastically, earning a glare from Elijah and a chuckle from Katherine.

"Nice to meet you Damon, now may I ask what you two are doing stalking me?" Katherine asked, cocking an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip.

"I have a job I need your help with" Elijah said simply.

"And why should I help you?"

"For the same reason I helped you all those years ago," Elijah said softly, Katherine's eye's softened and she slowly nodded.

"Fine," She pointed to the two boys "but no funny business." Elijah replied at the same time.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Can't promise anything" Damon cheekily grinned and sent a wink her way. Katherine giggled and started to walk out of the museum forgetting to scope out the area and target which painting she wanted.

When she saw Elijah her heartbeat picked up and started racing in her chest, she couldn't believe how good he still looked. She thought back to all of her heists and smiled, she was nicknamed the 'kat-burglar', which was completely hilarious for her, and on rare occasions she would leave a note that said 'meow' just to tease the cops on the case. No, this would be a good way for her to get close to Elijah and steal the one thing that he stole from her. Her heart.

* * *

They just arrived back at the apartment when they heard movement inside; Elijah slowly opened the door and snuck in. He moved towards the area where the sound was coming from, he grabbed a pipe on the way over and lifted it up about to hit the robber when he heard the familiar accent drift through the apartment.

"Nice to see you too Elijah" Kol put down the electronics and turned to his brother.

"Kol" he said dryly, "why would you break in and how did you know I was here?"

"Give me more credit Elijah, I am the worlds best hacker, I traced your alias' recent activity and low and behold an apartment in the centre of Paris, way to be incognito" Kol said simply, turning back to the table full of electronics and switching different things on.

"And who may this be Elijah?" Katherine said walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of water.

"This is my brother Kol, I haven't seen him in a while" Elijah explained, moving back to the dining table to narrow down his searches.

"If you're looking for Rebekah she's currently working as a curator at the Musée D'Orsay. I don't know what you are thinking Elijah but if I had any inkling of an idea I know it's not a good one."

"What do you mean by that?" Damon piped up from where he had been watching TV.

"Are you looking for Nik too?" Kol addressed Elijah, choosing to ignore Damon.

"Perhaps" Elijah said, circling Musée D'Orsay and placing stars around potential places.

"Who else you looking for, for this band of misfits?" Damon asked, tired of being ignored so he moved towards where everyone was sat at the table.

"Rebekah, Nik and Caroline" Elijah recounted the names, smiling slightly at the last name.

"Well 'Lijah lucky for you I know where Klaus is hiding but maybe first we should go get Rebekah, it might soften him up once we get him" Katherine called out behind her as she made her way to the front door. Elijah scurried behind her with Damon close on his tail. Kol sighed and followed the three of them and towards the Musée D'Orsay.

He remembered his shock when he received the coded letter from Elijah which all the Mikaelson siblings agreed would be sent in the utmost urgencies. He had been in the middle of hacking the French Governments main frame when a gangly teenage boy came up to him with the letter in hand. Kol had hacked nearly every government's databases and main frames, stealing secrets and numbers that could bring anyone to their knees in 5 seconds flat. He wasn't going to lie. He was looking forward to the family reunion.

* * *

"No! No! That painting goes over there!" Rebekah yelled at the assistants as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She had been working on gaining her trust at the museum for months now; she was so close to pulling it off. A few more days and she knew she had it in the bag. Rebekah was blessed with the talent to draw and paint, so she often chose the most expensive piece of art, cloned it painstakingly slowly by hand and then swapped out the real for the fake. Of course no one ever knew any better, which for her was a plus.

"Bekah, nice to know you are still a bitch" Kol called out getting Rebekah's attention. She turned around looking wide-eyed when she was greeted with the sight of her two brothers, the 'kat-burglar' and a blue-eyed man.

"Kol, you asshole, what are you doing here? And why does it look like you're running a field trip Elijah?" Rebekah asked calmly, moving towards the group.

"Rebekah, dear, always a pleasure to see you" Elijah ignored her snippy comment.

"What are you all doing here? And who is this handsome man?" She said eyeing up Damon who was looking around at the paintings.

"This is Damon and I am calling in the favour" Rebekah stood straighter at the mention of the favour and huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, let me just get my stuff" she spun around and walked to her locker, pulling out a piece of rolled up canvas and stuffing it into her gym bag, "let's go." Rebekah led the way out of the museum. It had been close to 10 years since she had seen her brothers, she had to admit she had checked in on them over the years with out them knowing of course. After the massive fight they had, they all went their separate ways vowing to never see each other again unless for an emergency for example one of their deaths.

"I'm guessing we're picking Nik up as well?" Rebekah called out behind her, looking at Elijah who was nodding in confirmation.

"Fortunately Katherine knows where this Klaus guy is, isn't that right Katherine?" Damon said walking next to Rebekah who stole looks at him from the corner of her eye every now and then.

"Well where is he then?" Rebekah said coming to a halt and turning to the brunette who had an amused smirk on her face.

"La Santé Prison" she said happily, everyone else groaned in annoyance.

"That absolute plonker!" Rebekah shrieked in annoyance.

* * *

Klaus sat in his cell at La Santé Prison humming the lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his siblings when he was younger. He peered through the window to his cell and saw a limousine appear at the gates then got waved in; he assumed it was another washed up celebrity. He sighed and moved back onto his cot. He was beyond annoyed that he managed to get taken in; he would've normally hit the police and ran because he was a hitter after all, but he had a rule about never laying a hand on a woman. And unfortunately the cop that caught him was a woman.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" a guard called from outside the door, the distinctive click of the lock opening was heard, "I don't know how you did it but you are being released." Klaus smiled jovially and stepped out of the cell with a bounce in his step. Once he got out he squinted because of the bright lights then walked towards the town car that was waiting for him. He opened the door and sat down, coming face to face with his sister and brothers as well as two other people, one he had met before and then other he wasn't sure of.

"Elijah, what are you doing here? And I'm guessing it's Kol I owe thanks to?" Klaus asked hesitantly, his hands automatically forming fists.

"Bratr, pamatujte, že navždy a vždy" Kol nodded and answered for Elijah, Klaus nodded tensely. (Brother, remember, forever and always)

"I see and what are these two doing here? Damon right?" Damon nodded and spoke up.

"Good to see you again Klaus, what was it Colorado 2000?" Klaus smiled and nodded.

"That was a good year" Damon nodded in agreement about to reply when Elijah cleared his throat to bring back focus.

"I have a job for us to do, you will know along side everyone else know what it is when we find the last person for the job." Elijah explained again.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked curious, normally teams weren't this big.

"Caroline Forbes" he said happily. Klaus racked his brain, trying to figure out if he had heard that name before. Soon after they returned to the apartment in silence, everyone too caught up in their own thoughts, when they got back, Elijah had Kol run searches for the few identities Elijah knew she used, he got Damon to call a few of his informants to see if any of them had heard anything. Klaus sat back on the sofa next to Rebekah who was smiling at him.

"I missed you Nik" Rebekah said softly, looking up at her big brother who had changed so much, he had put on muscle since the last time she saw him, his hair was shorter but his eyes were still the vibrant blue they always were.

"I missed you too Bekah" he replied bringing her into a one armed hug. They sat there catching up for an hour before Elijah finally let out a laugh, which astonished everyone.

"I know where she is, let's go. But before I need all you guys to promise me you'll behave" he gestured to Kol, Damon and Klaus then narrowed his gaze to Kol "especially you."

"Scouts honour 'Lijah" Kol said innocently.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just get a move on" Damon grumbled.

"I always behave Elijah" Klaus said not meaning a word he said smiling when Elijah's face showed disbelief.

"Where are we going that requires us to behave ourselves brother?" Rebekah asked as they walked to the door, he just smirked in response, he should have known better.

* * *

They walked into a dimly lit room and sat down at a booth, soon music was playing through the speaker system and lights rose up on the stage. They watched as a group of girls danced across the stage to a beautifully choreographed piece. But all of them couldn't keep their eyes off of a beautiful blonde haired beauty that had her locks in waves that tumbled down her shoulders. A smoky eye bringing out here cerulean blue eyes, she was swinging her hips and had a smile painted on her face.

Caroline was smiling as she danced and twirled across the stage. She was wearing a tight blue short jump suit and black stilettos. As she danced she noticed a familiar face in the audience and smiled even wider. After doing 3 more dances she had her break so she walked over to the booth.

"Hi Elijah" her melodic voice rang out as she approached them, ignoring everyone at the table except the eldest Mikaelson.

"Mrs Mikaelson" he said, standing up and bringing her into a hug and giving her a peck. Everyone at the table was shocked, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah's jaws were hanging open, Katherine was secretly seething and Damon was just amused.

"I thought it had a nice ring to it" she shrugged and pushed him back into the booth and then sat at the end.

"You got married!" Rebekah yelled at Elijah, Kol winced as Rebekah yelled in his ear and Elijah and Caroline just shared a look before bursting out into laughter.

"No, definitely not" Caroline said once she calmed from her laughter, "it's my alias and I remember being entranced by this Mikaelson so I thought why the hell not?"

"Everyone this is Caroline Forbes, best friend of mine, a loyal confidant and of course the piece de resistance a professional grifter" Elijah said proudly, throwing an arm across her shoulders and pulling her into him.

"So, would you like to tell me why you went through the trouble of finding me and bringing the Scooby gang with you?" Caroline asked, taking a drink of Klaus' bourbon.

"That's what we'd all like to know love," Klaus answered, taking his drink back.

"And you are?" she prompted.

"Klaus Mikaelson" he smirked, eyeing the blonde who gave him a look of indifference.

"Am I meant to know you? Oh my god! Damon!" she squealed and shot out of one side of the booth and climbed over Klaus to sit on Damon's lap, wrapping him in a hug. Klaus sat there wide-eyed at the fact she had just crawled over him as if it was nothing, he was certainly reacting to her brushing… certain parts of him.

"Hey Care" he chuckled, returning the hug, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to recognise me."

"I haven't seen you since you told me I was gross and would always have cooties" she pouted, running her hands through his raven coloured hair, "you look good."

"So do you Care" he grinned running his hands down her arms then her sides before resting on her hips, "and I'm still not so sure you don't have cooties."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at him and then to everyone's surprise grabbed him by the collar and brought him into a deep kiss. He responded immediately, his hold on her tightening, when they broke apart Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled shyly.

"You still kiss as amazingly as you did the first time when you took my first kiss virginity from me" she said happily.

"You aren't too bad yourself," he teased, smiling as she pouted.

"As much as I am loving this whole watered down porn thing going on but can we get out of here so I can find out why Elijah disrupted my thieving ways?" Katherine was already shoving everyone to get out of the booth. They all moved and waited as Caroline changed and grabbed her stuff, she came back out in denim hot pants, a black camisole and her black stilettos.

The drive back was quiet and when they arrived they all sat around the dining table, Elijah standing at the head of it. Caroline sat next to Elijah with her heeled shoes resting on the table surface. Damon sat next to her playing with the rings on her right hand, which was lazily resting on the armrest. Katherine was sat next to him filing her nails, her gaze flicking to either Elijah or the clock. Rebekah, Kol and Klaus sat opposite them with Rebekah in the middle. Kol was thrumming his fingers against the table surface causing Klaus to shoot him a glare.

"So I have this client who was cheated, she lost her son. The company Hunters & Wolfe has been selling 'the cure' which supposedly is meant to get rid of the virus that has been spreading around nicknamed the vampire. The vampire causes patients to become irritable to the point where they lash out to anyone around them, they cough up blood and their body rejects any incoming blood. This cure has been sold to a few families and although it did cure 1, all the others lost their loved ones. I want us to take down the company for selling fake drugs and give their money back to the families." Elijah said, sliding files down to everyone.

"You want us to take down a major corporation?" Katherine asked, picking up the file and flicking through it. Damon and Caroline left their files on the table, Damon still playing with her hand.

"How many have died?" Caroline asked, looking at Damon's hands playing with hers.

"So far 8, but that number is increasing everyday" Elijah said, gesturing to the file "perhaps if you read it…"

"I'll do it" she said simply the turned and smiled softly at Damon, she cupped his cheek and placed a kiss on his other one, "you okay Day?"

"Hmm?" he asked breaking out of his stupor.

"Are you okay?" she repeated softly.

"Yeah" he mumbled, twisting her ring around in circles, "I'll do it too." Caroline smiled widely then pulled him into a hug.

"I think you know we three are in Elijah, after all navždy a vždy" Klaus said for all the Mikaelson siblings. They all turned to look at Katherine who was the only who hadn't spoke up.

"What's in it for me?" she finally said.

"How about you're helping a bunch of defenceless families" Caroline quipped.

"So? What do I care? People die, c'est la vie" she shrugged. In a second Caroline dropped her legs off the table and was out of her chair. She grabbed Katherine by her hair, dragged her to a wall and slammed her against it, holding her there by the neck.

"Vous écouter salope. Vous nous aidera. Ou dois-je vous rappeler sur Londres 2005?" Katherine was having difficulty breathing and Damon sprung out of his chair moving to remove Caroline but she held up her hand towards them.

"These people have children. Who are _dying_. No parent should have to bury their child. So no. Ce n'est pas la vie. You will help us or I will make sure you get this virus and I will visit you every single day of your miserable fucking life until you take your last breath. And I won't let anyone get close enough to end it for you, or let you end it because I would want you to suffer every single horrendous moment of it." Klaus pushed past Damon and peeled Caroline off of Katherine who dropped to the floor, clutching her neck. Caroline shrugged Klaus off and stormed off to one of the rooms, slamming the door behind her.

"Fine" Katherine croaked, "but I refuse to let that crazy bitch anywhere near me."

Everyone eventually found a place in the apartment to sleep; Damon had gone into the same room as Caroline after convincing her to let him in. Klaus opted for the sofa, Kol taking the barcalounger. Rebekah and Katherine took the other bedroom and Elijah sighed as he opened up the other sofa bed and settled down. Was it really the best idea having 6 volatile criminals working together?

* * *

What do you think? Let me know :) Comment, review :) And don't worry the updates for my other fanfics are on their way :) x

Also I used google translator so sorry if it's wrong :P


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the follows, favourites and comments :) They make writing so much easier :)

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and Damon's arm wrapped around her waist. She giggled and tried to pull away but he just gripped her tighter and burrowed closer into the crook of her neck.

"Damon, we should get up now" she whispered.

"I don't wanna, 5 more minutes" he grumbled into her neck. The door swung open and Klaus, Rebekah and Kol were standing there looking at them.

"Stop all sexual activities! You need to get up now! We are being briefed!" Kol shouted, covering his eyes.

"Kol you idiot! They aren't deaf" Rebekah shouted, smacking him across the back of his head.

"Stop with the incessant shouting and leave them be" Klaus snapped, eyeing Caroline and Damon before grabbing Kol and Rebekah by the scruff of their necks and leading them away from the room. Caroline and Damon rolled out of bed and looked at each others wrinkled outfits. Caroline walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, she pulled out one of Elijah's dress shirts and shimmied out of her top and pulled his on. They both walked out of the room and over to the sofas where everyone was sat.

Katherine looked up to notice Caroline wearing one of Elijah's shirts and what she thought was nothing else. Her possessiveness and jealousy snapped and she launched herself at Caroline, knocking her down onto the ground and slapping her and getting in as many hits as possible.

"Stay" _slap_ "away" _scratch_ "from" _slap_ "Elijah" _slap _"he's mine!" And with that there was the resounding sound of the slap that reverberated off the walls. Elijah and Klaus had jumped up and tried to pull Katherine off of Caroline but when a Pierce had her mind set on doing something, she does it. Finally Rebekah pushed her brothers away and yanked Katherine back by her hair.

"Control yourself bitch!" Rebekah yelled at Katherine before bringing her hand back and backhanding Katherine whose eyes burned with fury and annoyance.

"You okay love?" Klaus asked Caroline who was on the floor holding her burning red face.

"Nothing a little ice can't solve" she grinned but it turned into a grimace as the stinging increased. She took Klaus' hand that he offered and pulled herself up, she followed Klaus into the kitchen to get ice neither realising that there hands were still joined until he had to get the ice out of the freezer.

"God what is her problem, I don't even like Elijah like that. It's gross, he's practically like my dad or uncle! Eesh" Caroline complained, rolling her eyes. Klaus let out a chuckle and smiled at her.

"I could ask you the same question love."

"What question?" she asked incredulously.

"What's your problem? You used my family name as an alias. You made out with Damon and then slept with him. You attacked Katherine last night." Klaus listed until Caroline cut him off.

"Okay first, I didn't sleep with Damon in the way you are insinuating. We literally just slept, like we used to when we were kids. Secondly, Elijah was the one who set up that alias I was using last night, he said I was like the daughter/cousin/niece he never had. And thirdly I attacked Katherine last night for reasons I don't wish to share with you. And finally, I don't get why I'm even trying to explain this to you of all people." Caroline rambled. Klaus frowned at the fact that she didn't want to talk to him about what triggered her reaction last night but at the same time questioned why he cared so much. So he just resulted to a snarky comment.

"Does Damon not do it for you? If not, I am happy to provide my services. Whenever. Wherever. Just tell me sweetheart and I can have you moaning my name in seconds" his comment had the desired effect as colour rose in her cheeks and she started huffing. Not knowing what to say, Caroline spun on her heel and over to the couches where Elijah was reprimanding Katherine on her behaviour.

"What job are we going to do Elijah?" Caroline asked as she sat in the arm chair.

"I was hoping you would suggest something" he replied, walking over to sit on the arm of her chair.

"How about the Double-Blind job?" she suggested, it had been a while since she had played it but it would still work in this case.

"That could work" he agreed, "okay Kol, brief us." He pointed to the TV screen which Kol had hooked up with the computers.

"Okay, Hunters and Wolfe mainly deals with pharmaceuticals. They have claimed to have cured people who caught the virus nicknamed the Vampire however thanks to a little research and hacking I have found that 78% of the people who have had the medication administered have died. 6 months ago they let go of majority of the scientists and researchers when the company was bought by HT laboratories."

"They were buying out the real researchers to replace them with phony ones who could produce a 'cure' quicker than the real researchers." Damon continued.

"It's actually genius if you think about it, who are the public to know whether or not a scientist of doctor is the real deal? Just forge a PhD, it's easy enough what with people bragging and scanning in theirs and posting it across the internet" Rebekah chimed in, leaning back into her seat and slightly closer to Damon.

"Okay, so Klaus, go look for John Parkinson, one of the researchers that got let off. Damon and Rebekah I want you two to go visit some of the other families and find out exactly what happened and how much money they lost. We are going to give it back to them. Katherine you stay here with Kol and try find out more about the new scientists. Caroline, you and I are about to go make contact with Lorenzo Wolfe." Elijah delegated. Kol passed everyone an ear bud and everyone went their separate ways.

Katherine stomped into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka then stomped into the living room huffing. She waited for Kol to pay attention to her but he kept his eyes trained on his laptop screen. So she stormed around and groaned, sighed. Nothing.

"Pay attention to me!" she demanded.

"Darling, you have been walking around here like a sexually frustrated elephant. I've noticed that you have been trying to get my attention, hence not getting it." He teased then looked over at Katherine who was pouting.

"What's so great about Caroline?" she huffed.

"I'm anything but slow but what are you on about?"

"Why does she get to go with Elijah? She is a no good bitch who sucks up to everyone and blinds everyone with her stupid light. How does she even have it? She's a bad guy, she's meant to be all dark but NOOOO!" Katherine complained then sent a glare to Kol when he burst out laughing.

"Katherine, Caroline went with Elijah because she is the _grifter_ as in it's her job to do that. I think if there was anyone she would have rather gone with she would have chosen that Damon fellow. Jealousy is not a nice colour on you Katherine" Kol sing-songed the last sentence.

"Shut up and just continue playing with your computer" she muttered, slouching into the couch and taking a long swig of the vodka.

* * *

Caroline and Elijah swung by her apartment so she could get a change of clothes. She walked into her room to change.

"So how long have you been in love with Katherine?" She asked from her room, missing Elijah's shocked expression.

"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Forbes" Elijah said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Liar!" she shouted, then walked out of her room wearing a floral print pencil dress by Alexander McQueen with a black bullet wristband and black Mary Jane platform pumps by Christian Louboutin.

"Excuse me" he said incredulously.

"You're voice goes down 1 octave when you lie, it's very subtle but I am a grifter. I am trained to hear vocal cues for when people are and aren't lying. You also called me Miss Forbes" She pointed out.

"Moving on" Elijah grumbled then put his com in, activating it, Caroline mimicking his movements.

"Kol, give us our identities" Elijah asked and waited for Kol's reply.

"Miss Candice Accola and Mr Daniel Gillies" he replied "and I am setting up extensive background as I speak. They both work for Originals Pharmaceuticals, Caroline you are the CEO and are interested in buying a share in the company and Elijah you are her accountant." Kol explained, Caroline and Elijah left the apartment and headed for Hunters and Wolfe HQ.

When they arrived they took the elevator up to the 30th floor where Hunters and Wolfe was based and walked up to the circular desk where several people were sat on the inside answering phones. Caroline walked over to the desk and cleared her throat. The man at the desk looked up and saw Caroline smiling at him.

"Hi there, I am Candice Accola. Me and my accountant have an appointment to meet with Lorenzo Wolfe." The man nodded and tapped on a few keys on his computer looking for their appointment.

"Guys! Guys! You need to stall for a minute, I haven't gotten round to fitting you in" Kol's voice came through the coms. Elijah tensed but Caroline stayed calm and raised a hand to her head.

"Oh my, I'm feeling quite feint" she announced then collapsed. Elijah caught her just before she hit the ground, the receptionist bolted from his seat and around the counter to check on her.

"Miss, Miss are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Caroline shakily stood up and nodded, holding onto Elijah's fore arm.

"Yes, yes. Sorry I get these dizzy spells, nothing to worry about I assure you" she lied easily. The man nodded then walked back around the table and tapped out their names. A notice appeared saying that they were booked in.

"You can go to his office now, it's just straight down that hall and to the left. Right at the end you will see it" the man directed. Caroline and Elijah thanked him and walked off.

"That was some acting darling" Kol drawled through the coms.

"How would you know?" Caroline scoffed.

"I hacked into the cameras and sound travels through the coms" Kol explained easily, grinning when he noticed Caroline holding up her middle finger nonchalantly.

"That's for you Kol" she muttered.

"That's not very lady like of you Miss Accola" he said in mock horror. They arrived at Lorenzo's office before she could reply and Kol let out a victory cry for getting in the last word.

"Good morning Miss Accola, Mr Gillies" Lorenzo greeted, his eyes scanning Caroline's figure hungrily.

"Good morning Mr Wolfe" Caroline replied, shaking his hand, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Please, call me Enzo" he corrected.

"Then I insist on you calling me Candice" Caroline countered, rolling her eyes internally at his pleased smile.

"Well then, please come have a seat" he gestured to the two chairs situated on one side of his desk.

"What may I ask has brought you here today?" Enzo asked Caroline.

"I'm sure you know we work for Originals Pharmaceuticals and we are interested in buying a share in 'the cure'." Caroline explained.

"Why the interest?" Enzo asked suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't we be interested? A virus that is going around killing hundreds of people and you have found the cure, it's brilliant. And I know a good investment when I see one." Enzo smirked at the blonde, thinking that she was just a dumb blonde who if she did good enough research would figure out that they are just selling a similar strand of the Vampire to the public.

"And what part does Mr Gillies have to play in this?" Enzo asked curiously, looking at Elijah who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Well you see, Daniel here is my accountant and obviously he is being overly cautious about what I am investing in. So I thought who better to convince him of 'the cure' than the CEO of the company?" Caroline said jovially.

"Ah, I see. Well Mr Gillies, the cure has been sold to hundreds and so far the numbers are working in our favour. We have the best researchers and scientists who are working on this and improving the medication as we speak."

"And are these scientists and researchers legitimate and have previous experience in this particular field?" Elijah asked, trying to catch him out.

"They all have their qualifications and have aided in some previously successful research projects" Enzo lied.

"Yeah if that includes does a frog have an actual heart, none of these idiots they hired actually have a PhD" Kol informed them.

* * *

Klaus arrived at the motel where Kol told him John Parkinson was staying and knocked on the door.

"Mr Parkinson?" he called out, he put the com in his ear.

"Guys I just arrived at the motel and knocked on the door and he's not answering" Klaus mumbled, keeping an eye out for other people.

"Okay Niklaus I want you to proceed with caution and get in without causing a lot of damage" Elijah told him, he and Caroline were on their way back to the apartment.

"Niklaus?" Caroline's angelic voice flowed into Klaus ear.

"That's Klaus to you love" he said before kicking down the door, "okay I'm in."

"Niklaus, I said no damage" Elijah scolded.

"I didn't" he said feigning innocence.

"Then why did it sound like you kicked in the door?" Elijah asked as Klaus entered the room looking for anything.

"You can lecture me later Elijah. I'm in his room and there's nothing here, no signs of struggle or a fight. Except tell me how an unemployed researcher who's living in a motel would own a Lamborghini?" Klaus asked, picking up the set of keys.

"He wouldn't" Kol chirped in.

"It's a USB" Klaus said, opening the keys.

"Plug it into your phone Nik" Kol instructed.

"Kol, I have an iPhone how the hell am I meant to do that!" Klaus growled.

"For God's sakes Nik" Kol groaned, "take it."

"That's what I'm planning to do" Klaus said turning around and finding 3 bulky men standing behind him, "just after I greet my company."

"Punch 'em Klaus" Caroline suggested, giggling. Klaus smirked and decided he loved the sound of her tinkling laughter.

"Read my mind love" he said, he threw the USB into the air causing the 3 men to look up. He used the distraction and disabled one of the men by punching his windpipe, causing him to collapse. He caught the fist of one of the other men and twisted it, the sickening crack of bones breaking resounded in the room. The other guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"I hate guns" he muttered, swinging an arm up causing the gun to point up, the man pulled the trigger shooting the ceiling. Klaus ripped the gun out of his hand and threw it across the room. Klaus blocked all the attacks and managed to get a hold on the guy strangling him enough to cause him to be unconscious but not dead.

"Got the USB, on my way back" he declared, leaving the room.

* * *

"So you and Caroline huh?" Rebekah asked as her and Damon walked across the street to one of the houses.

"What about me and Caroline?" He asked back, eyebrow quirked.

"Long lost lovers?" she snooped. Damon threw his head back and let out a laugh, Rebekah looked at him confused then annoyed.

"What's so damn funny" she demanded.

"Try long lost foster brother and sister" he said, calming down. He still chuckled every now and then.

"If you are brother and sister why did you guys kiss? It's gross, that's like me kissing Nik, Elijah or Kol. Deeply wrong" Rebekah said, her face scrunching in disgust.

"Key word I said being _foster_. We took care of each other and one point she was crushing on me and I had a thing for her so we kissed then decided it was wrong and chose to be partners in crime instead. That was until certain things happened, making a dent in our otherwise perfect plans" Damon said, slightly darkly.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked before she could stop herself.

"Life" Damon said simply before knocking on a door, "Mrs Hamishom?"

A frail black haired lady stood at the door and nodded weakly.

"Yes, may I help you?" Damon read her body language, she kept the door close to herself and easy to close. She was slouching slightly to make herself seem smaller, almost invisible, so she could shrink back into herself in case harm came towards her. Her eyes constantly shifted on either side of Damon and Rebekah, almost as if she was expecting danger to appear at any moment. Damon learnt how to read body language with Caroline when they lived in their foster families house.

"We aren't here to hurt you" he assured, "we want to help you get revenge on Hunters and Wolfe. Please, let me help you." Mrs Hamishom nodded slowly and opened the door for them to enter. They sat in her living room with her, they talked about her daughter that had died, seeing that the lady was having trouble recounting the story Damon changed topics and asked if she could get him some tea. She happily obliged and left the room.

"I don't think now's the time for tea Damon" Rebekah whispered annoyed.

"She was going to retreat back into herself, she was about to close up. We have to let her talk on her own free will, her making my tea will give her time to think and relax" Damon easily explained, leaning back into the sofa and throwing an arm across the back of Rebekah's place.

"How do you know that?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"That's what my last foster mother was like, her husband had been abusive. I would talk to her, try convince her to say something but she would just shut down whenever I pushed her too much." He said monotonically.

"What happened to her?" Rebekah whispered, too scared to speak any louder.

"I told the police that something was happening and they brushed it off, except one cop, his name was Alaric. He gave me a camera to hide in the house and said he would watch for anything. He managed to catch the abuse on tape, sent the guy away for life. I got her out of that house and into a care home where she is currently living her days in comfort and being constantly pampered." Damon said, remembering how Alaric said he made a perfect spy because he was so under the radar no one would expect it to be him.

"Here's your tea sweetheart" Mrs Hamishom said, placing the tea in front of Damon, "so I was telling you about my Violet."

Damon snuck a glance at Rebekah who looked at him and nodded slightly.

* * *

Caroline and Elijah arrived at the apartment at the same time as Klaus. As they neared the doorway they could here loud music playing. Caroline pushed open the door and they were greeted with Katherine in her black lacy lingerie dancing about with a bottle of scotch in her hands. Kol was wearing sound cancelling head phones and was pushing buttons on the computer.

As they walked further in they saw three empty alcohol bottles on the floor.

"Someone's having a party" Caroline shouted before walking over to Kol and resting her hand on his shoulder. He startled but relaxed when he saw that it was just Caroline.

"Good afternoon Miss Accola!" he shouted, Caroline let out a laugh and bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon Lord Kol!"

"Bloody hell woman!" they heard Klaus shout before walking to the stereo system and turning it off.

"Awww, Klausy poo! Don't be such a Debby downer" Katherine pouted, moving towards the system to turn it back on.

"Touch it and I will rip out your liver" Klaus threatened darkly.

"Katerina I am very disappointed in your behaviour" Elijah said from where he was cleaning up the bottles.

"Fuck You! I'm Katherine Fucking Pierce!" She shouted, swaying slightly. Elijah held his head for a second before walking to her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me down! Don't you dare manhandle me Elijah Mikaelson! I am"

"Katherine Fucking Pierce" Elijah finished for her, "I know." He walked them into the room she had shared with Rebekah and put her down.

"Would you like to explain your behaviour?" Elijah asked.

"Why didn't you look for me?" she answered his question with her own.

"I did, but it is not my fault you hid yourself so well. And if I am correct I was the one who told you I loved you and you ran like a bat out of hell" Elijah shouted back, aggravated that she would make it seem like he didn't care about her. Because the truth was that he had spent 3 years looking for her but gave up when he got close but she just managed to evade him. That's when he met Caroline who managed to get him to smile for the first time in years. Yes, it was purely platonic and there was never anything romantic but it was nice to have company.

"Well you obviously didn't love me that much if you gave up and started shacking up with that blonde hussy out there" she argued, knowing it wasn't a good argument but she refused to admit that she was the reason that she lost the best thing in her life.

"3 years Katerina, 3 years of me chasing you and you evading me. I got tired. And I never shacked up with Caroline for the soul reason that she wasn't you. But you know that." Elijah said then sighed, "I am tired of your games Katerina, now excuse me while I go help people who have lost their loved ones. I've lost someone I loved and that is something no one should ever go through." He left the room and Katherine felt waves of guilt and regret rolling over her.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower then brushed her teeth. She drank a glass of water and changed into sweats and a t-shirt she found. She trudged out and found Klaus and Kol sitting in front of the TV and watching a game, then she saw Caroline sitting cross-legged on the dining table facing Elijah who was leaning against the kitchen island sharing hushed whispers.

"Elijah it's not her fault" Caroline whispered.

"Caroline, I really don't want to talk about this" Elijah sighed.

"I do. Elijah from you've told me she has trust issues. The point is she's trying now Elijah, she wouldn't be here if she didn't trust you. Love is a serious thing and if Matt had ever said it to me… I would've probably run away too" Caroline defended Katherine. Elijah smiled softly at the fact that Caroline was so convinced to see the good in people.

"You're amazing and convincing. I will start on a clean slate with her" Elijah said defeated but smiling.

"Good, now go over to her and tell her that because she has been standing in the hallway entrance looking over at us for the past 5 minutes" she said gesturing towards Katherine's direction. Katherine noticed Caroline pointing to her and quickly scurried over and planted herself between Klaus and Kol.

"Ugh, boxing. Boring, change the channels" she said, moving to take the remote but Klaus caught her hand before she could take it.

"Touch it and you are dead" he warned.

"Ass" she mumbled before leaning back into her seat. Just then the door opened and Rebekah and Damon walked in holding a puppy.

"Puppy!" Caroline cried from where she was on the dining table. She clambered clumsily off the table, ending up falling and landing on the floor with a thud, "ow" she groaned before remembering the ball of fur and sprinting over to it.

Damon grinned and held the staffy puppy out towards her, she took it into her arms and placed kisses all over it, the puppy licking her back.

"Yours" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mine!?" she asked surprised that Damon would get her a present, then remembered the day it was, "oh Damon. I forgot" and like that her emotions went 180.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have remembered either but seeing all the parents today" he trailed off quietly. Caroline shifted the puppy to rest on one arm and held out her other hand to Damon.

"Come on Day" she said comfortingly, "we can go talk with Steffy." She said raising the dog a little at the new name.

"Steffy the staffy for Stefan" he said, smiling softly, he padded slowly after her into the room and they closed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Kol asked, turning to Elijah who would have the answers but it was Rebekah who answered.

"They used to be foster siblings then something happened and before you ask Kol. No I don't know what but I'm going to find out" she said determined.

"Rebekah you will leave their business to them and not snoop about in it. Is that understood?" Elijah warned, all of them knew he was deadly serious about this and nodded.

"I think that's enough for today, we will pick up again tomorrow at 8, good night" he said before walking out the door, he needed to go visit someone.

* * *

Leave me a comment and review please :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my updates have been taking a while, but seeing as I finish school at the end of next week I should be able to get more updates out for you guys on all my fanfics :) **

* * *

Katherine, Rebekah and Kol had their ears pressed against the door to Caroline and Damon's room hoping to hear something. They were all leaning against it but just as quickly were collapsed on the floor when Damon swung the door open.

"Oops" Kol chuckled before running off to hide behind Klaus as protection.

"I guess we should tell 'em" Caroline sighed, stepping over Katherine and Rebekah and walking into the living room with Steffy on her heels.

"Okay, sit down. Seeing as we are all temporary partners we all need trust. Or at least that's what Elijah told me. So we are going to tell you about our past." Caroline said, looking over at Damon who was leaning against the doorframe to the hallway.

"So for those of you who don't know, we used to be foster siblings," Caroline started, "Mr and Mrs Salvatore wanted a girl but unfortunately for them got two boys, Damon and Stefan."

"Hey" Damon whined, "I am amazing, they were very fortunate!"

"Anyways, they went to an adoption agency and they chose me. It was a dream come true, I had been in the system for a while and when they chose me I was over the moon. I moved in with them and got to know both Damon and Stefan. We were inseparable, the three of us. But then one day..." She let out a shaky breath; Damon went over and held her hand in comfort.

"Caroline and I went off into the woods across the road. She said she had a crush on me and I said I had one on her so we went to go… You know, kiss and stuff. We didn't want Stefan to see so we went without him." Damon explained, Caroline's grip on his hand tightened.

"He came looking for us, he couldn't have been more than 5 at the time. The road was normally very quiet at that time of the day. It was safe… It should've been safe." Caroline said quietly.

"He got halfway when this car came out of no where. It hit him. We were making our way back through the forest after kissing and deciding it was weird and wrong when we heard his scream. We ran to him but by the time we reached him the car had driven off and his breathing was shallow." Rebekah and Katherine gasped. Elijah looked down before looking at Caroline who was about to break down.

"Shit" Kol mumbled quietly, Klaus hit him at his tactlessness.

"By the time we got Damon's parents to him he had died. It was my fault he got hit; I was the one who wanted me and Damon to go off without Stefan. Mr and Mrs Salvatore sent me away; they couldn't deal with seeing me everyday. That was the last time I saw Damon." Caroline finished the story, breaking into sobs. Damon wrapped his sister in his embrace.

"It wasn't your fault" Damon whispered, "they should've accompanied him or told him to stay. Don't blame yourself."

Everyone sat there for a while in the quiet but it was Caroline who broke it.

"I killed him," she said.

"You didn't kill Stefan" Elijah denied.

"No." She shook her head, "I killed the driver of the car." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I spent the next 10 years of my life looking for them and when I found him, I killed him. His name was Jimmy Catron. He had a son, a wife, a house, a family." She looked up to meet 6 pairs of eyes. Klaus looked into her eyes and shivered at how cold they looked, normally death didn't faze him but seeing the haunted look in her eyes and the fact that someone so light could have killed someone, it scared him.

"I did it and I loved doing it. So that's why I attacked you Katherine, because you have no value for human life except yours. I get you had a shit life where mummy and daddy weren't able to buy the tiaras and castles you wanted. But no one and I mean no one deserves to lose a family member and not have revenge." Caroline pushed up off the sofa and grabbed her com.

"I have to go meet Enzo." She slammed the door behind her. Klaus stood and looked at Elijah who nodded his head in silent agreement. Klaus grabbed his com and followed Caroline out of the building. She turned into an alleyway; Klaus confusedly followed her and was taken by surprise when she threw him against the wall with her forearm against his throat in an effort to hold him there.

"What are you doing?" she gritted out.

"If you wanted me up against the wall, love, you should've just said. Although I'm not much for having sex in public but whatever floats your boat." He teased causing Caroline to scoff but he got his desired blush on her cheeks.

"Isn't it meant to be the other way around with me against the wall?" Klaus took that as an invitation and pulled her close, turning them and lifting her legs so they wrapped around his waist. He pushed her into the wall, moving his face to her ear. Caroline shivered as she felt his stubble brush against her cheek.

"You mean like this, love?" he said huskily, before planting a kiss on her pulse point. Caroline's hands as if on autopilot reached up and tangled themselves into his hair. He continued trailing kisses up her neck but stopped short of her mouth. Caroline moved forward to capture them but he moved away teasingly.

"I'm not going to kiss you just yet Caroline." He said, drawing out every syllable of her name, causing her to shiver.

"You aren't?" She asked confused.

"No" he shook his head, "you see, I want you to be the one who initiates it. I want you to beg for it. Crave it."

"I don't beg." She said determined.

"I bet you will be begging for my touch sooner rather than later," he said confidently, dropping her legs onto the ground and standing back. Knowing that if he stayed that close to her for too long he would lose the bet.

"Well, I bet it'll be the other way around" she said, walking towards him and pressing against him, "go on Klaus, touch me." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. Klaus growled, clenching his fists by his sides to stop him from doing so. She moved closer and rested her face next to his ear.

"Game on" she whispered before moving away and continuing to her meeting.

* * *

"Katherine I need you to break into Enzo's office now while he's out with Caroline. Look for a safe." Elijah said as he poured coffee into his cup.

"Alright" she said, hopping off her chair and out the door.

"Hey" Damon said, approaching Elijah.

"Damon" he nodded in greeting "how are you?"

"Did you know about what Caroline did?" Damon asked, looking up at Elijah who nodded solemnly.

"She told me when she first met me. I commended her on her good work, helped her cover it up so no one would know. I am sorry about Stefan." Elijah said.

"He was a great kid." Damon reminisced.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting but I was wondering if maybe we should go talk to some of the other families?" Rebekah said, approaching them.

"Yeah, just let me change first," Damon agreed, leaving to grab his spare change of clothes he had.

"Hey guys, I think Klaus and Caroline might be about to have sex," Kol shouted, grabbing his siblings' attention.

"What!" They both shouted.

"Sorry Nik! But it sounded as if you were" Kol said into the com, forgetting that sound worked both ways.

"Of course I don't think you as some sort of easy lay," Kol denied, furrowing his brow, nervousness crossing his face.

"Please don't kick my ass later" he whispered before turning to look at Elijah.

"Elijah! Caroline says she's going to beat me up later!" He tattled, Elijah rolled his eyes and put his com in.

"Ignore Kol, Caroline." Elijah said, smiling when he heard her huff.

"I say let her at him" Katherine's voice came through the coms.

"Turn right!" Kol shouted, everyone winced at the volume.

"Why would I turn right you imbecile?" Klaus said annoyed.

"Not you dumb ass. I am talking about Katherine who is currently in the vents of Hunters and Wolfe." Kol snorted.

"Okay, you should be right above his office" Kol said, listening as Katherine lowered herself into the office and started rifling around the drawers.

"Wow, this guys got a genuine Rembrandt in here" Katherine whistled.

"Focus Katherine" Elijah said.

"Which one is it?" Rebekah chimed in.

"Portrait of a Man With His Arms Akimbo" Katherine recalled, Damon let out a low whistle.

"That thing is worth a fortune, your family could retire for generations and not run out of money." Damon informed.

"And how may I ask do you know that?" Kol snipped.

"I read the papers" Damon replied gruffly.

"Focus" Caroline snapped, before blushing, forgetting she had sat down at lunch with Enzo, "that is what Originals pharmaceuticals has."

"Nice save darling" Klaus laughed.

"Hmm" Caroline said pensively. Damon let out a laugh.

"Let me translate that for you buddy. That is Caroline for, ' I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass that I will be able to feel your brain'." Damon chuckled along with Rebekah.

"You read me so well," Caroline said cheerily.

* * *

"I thought we were going to go speak to the families?" Damon asked confused when they pulled up in front of a giant warehouse.

"We are but I was just thinking of another solution in case Elijah's back fires." Rebekah shrugged and opened the door, Damon trailing behind her. She flicked on the light switch that lit up a large room that was full of crates and art supplies.

Damon's eyes widened in awe and he started lifting paintings from various crates and realising that Rebekah had painted half of them.

"Those are the copies" Rebekah's accented voice informed him.

"How can you tell?" Damon asked curiously, it looked so similar to the original.

"The black crow, top right hand corner. So small it might as well not be there." Damon's eyes shot to the right and found a small crow.

"It's my stamp, it's on every single painting I forge" Rebekah set her easel up and got out her paints.

"And what are you going to do now?" Damon asked, pulling up a chair next to hers.

"The Portrait of a Man With His Arms Akimbo. Then I am going to get Katherine to swap them out. We can sell the original and earn a fortune from it. Divide it throughout the various families that have been wronged and we can all finally part ways." She explained, sketching out the picture that she had called up on her phone.

"You really want out of this group huh?" Damon questioned Rebekah as he reclined into his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's not like that. I just really want to get as far away from my siblings as possible. And if that means doing this job my way instead of Elijah's then so be it."

"Why do you want to get away from your siblings? Surely you would want to spend time with them?"

"Nik killed my husband after Elijah and Kol framed him for drug dealing that they were doing. Nik found me after and explained everything; he was never able to lie to me. So I forgave Nik only but Elijah and Kol. In my eyes they're dead to me. This is just a job then I am leaving once it's done. I hate them." Rebekah said coldly, she hadn't realised she was crying until Damon wiped away a tear on her cheek and pulled her into a hug with him.

"I'm sorry Beks," he whispered into her hair. She clung onto him and curled into his embrace. Feeling at home for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

"Elijah look at this" Kol said, waving Elijah over to the sofa. Elijah stood from the dining table and made his way over and sat next to Kol.

"What is this?" Elijah asked confused.

"These are the recent accounts from Hunters and Wolfe. Look someone is skimming off the money which they are scamming from the families." Kol said, pointing to the various figures and calling up other documents.

"Right. And how much money is gone?" Elijah's curiosity peaked.

"Just over 3 million dollars."

"Surely someone must've noticed it by now and flagged it?"

"This guy is good Elijah. Like my level computer hacking good. He has managed to cover up every single piece of the puzzle. I'm currently sifting through the various ghost companies he has set up but this is serious Elijah."

"So you're telling me, someone is buying off and profiting from people's deaths?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Kol call me up a list of hospitals in the immediate area, and then find out all of the patients who have the virus."

"Okay, right now there are 3 families who have a child admitted in the hospitals. Cassia Blaine. 3 years old and the medicine appears to be working. Then there is David Wattam. 34 years old, and his family can't afford the 'cure'. It says according to the records that they don't think he'll make it through the night. And last there is Jessica Mara. 18 years old and she has just started the treatment." Elijah stood and started pacing, trying to process the information.

"Woah, Elijah the first observations came back from Jessica. Apparently she attacked a nurse today and her irritability has shot through the roof. Her body is rejecting the 'cure' or the 'cure' is making it worse. Elijah they put in a request for restraints, not so that she wouldn't hurt someone but so she wouldn't hurt herself." Kol explained.

"Caroline, I want you to go to the American Hospital of Paris with Enzo. Kol and I will make sure you are able to have access to Jessica. I want you to watch how he reacts and what he does. He claims his 'cure' is the future, let's see what else he will claim when he comes face to face with a 'vampire'." Caroline let out a fake laugh.

"Well Enzo, I actually have someone I would like for you to meet. Perhaps we can go now? You did say you had the rest of the day off." Caroline convinced him. Elijah and Kol stood up and left the apartment to meet Caroline there.

* * *

Caroline tapped her fingers nervously against the armrest of the car door.

"Everything alright Candice?" Enzo asked, looking pointedly at her fingers that were drumming against the plastic.

"Oh" she smiled sheepishly, "sorry. Just a lot that's on my mind. You know how much I want to buy I share in the company and what not. You don't make things easy for a girl do you?"

"Well I doubted you would want special treatment. I once treated my girlfriend like that and got a knee to the balls and lecture about how she was a woman and if she wanted something she didn't need me to just give it to her because not all women were easy and some liked a challenge. Do you like a challenge?" He asked her seductively.

"As much as the next girl" she giggled and internally rolled her eyes when she saw Enzo's pleased smile. They pulled up to the hospital and got out, Enzo sent her a confused look but she just smiled at him and pushed her sunglasses to rest at the top of her head.

"Trust me" she smiled, then frowned a little.

"Sweetheart, your façade is breaking" Klaus' voice informed her through the coms. She immediately brightened up and walked in with Enzo by her side. She walked to the nurses station and waited for the brunette nurse to turn around and when she did Caroline was able to keep her surprise contained.

"How may I help you?" Katherine asked, looking up at Caroline and the man next to her who she was assuming was Enzo.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jessica Mara's room" Caroline replied.

"Are you friends or relatives?" Katherine asked, deciding to give her a hard time.

"I'm her cousin" Caroline easily lied and smiled in victory when Katherine nodded and gave them the room number. They walked to the room and came to a halt in front of the glass windows. Caroline let out a quiet gasp at the sight in front of her. The teenage girl had all sorts of tubes and needles poking into her. Light bruises could be seen forming from where she fought against the restraints and there was a bandage around her head.

"Hello there, my name is Doctor Buzolic" Kol said, standing next to Enzo and Caroline. Caroline smirked at him in the doctor get up.

"Hi, can you tell me how my cousin is doing?" Caroline asked, watching in amusement as Kol looked through his doctor's clipboard.

"She is reacting negatively towards the 'cure', similar to the 8 other cases. Hey, aren't you the guy who invented the 'cure'?" Kol asked, looking at Enzo.

"I have funded it but I can't say I invented it myself." Enzo chuckled.

"But I read an article that said you did, I thought the testing you did gave us a 99.7% success rate. So why is it that so many of them are getting worse while on the treatment?" Kol questioned.

"Kol you're pushing him too much" Caroline murmured under her breath knowing that Kol would be able to hear it clearly through the coms.

"Listen here" Enzo growled out angrily, just then the sound of monitors crashing broke them apart and they all turned to see Jessica having a seizure. Doctors and nurses pushed past them and into the room where they were trying to hold them down.

"Doctor why don't you go find my cousins family?" Caroline asked, gesturing for Kol to leave before he gets asked what he was doing there.

"Of course, please excuse me" Kol said before dashing off. 5 minutes later and Jessica was once again stable and the doctors had left the room, Caroline pulled aside one of the nurses to ask her what went wrong.

"The 'cure' had too many negative effects that it was causing her body to attack itself. The doctors are planning on convincing her parents to take her off the 'cure' as there is too much risk that her body could just completely shut down. I am very sorry you had to witness that." The nurse explained before disappearing to go tend to another patient.

"Would you like to explain this?" Caroline asked Enzo who just shook his head and took his phone out.

"I've got to make a call, I will have my assistant call you to set up our next meeting." With one last glance at Jessica he left. Caroline turned back around and watched as Jessica's mother and father wept and held on to each other whilst watching their daughter sleep.

"I want to ruin him Elijah. I want Lorenzo Wolfe to suffer just like these families are suffering. I want to make him pay." Caroline spoke in monotone.

"I say we take back the money from the company, bankrupt Lorenzo Wolfe and help fund the research for a real 'cure'." Katherine surprised Caroline when she said this whilst coming to stand next to her.

"We will in due time ladies. But first we need to keep an eye out on Jessica. Something's telling me Lorenzo's not to happy about a girl bringing bad press to his company. Klaus, Katherine I need you to stay at the hospital. Caroline, Kol come back to the apartment, we need to do some more research." Elijah informed her over the coms, watching the security footage from Kol's van.


End file.
